Not So Just After All
by xxfrozenfallenangelxx
Summary: Edmund is always Just and fair, in Narnia, what about now that he's in England? not what you think


Disclaimer: credit goes to C.S. Lewis

love his books, amazing

_

* * *

"What happened to listening to both sides before throwing a punch."_

**5 minutes early Lucy POV**

_"Aww look here's Princess Lucy" _one of the older girls taunts

_"Oh my you're so clumsy Lucy"_ says her friend as she shoves me to make me drop my books the other girls and boys snickering behind me.

I ignore them; a queen should not be troubled with small matter like this. I just ignore them and reach down to get books. I feel a hard shove to the ground, probably one of the boys. It was quite hard so I ended up scraping my knee and the palm of my hands but there only small injuries compared to what happened in Narnia. I can hear them laughing behind me.

_"Oh Aslan give me strength, help me."_

_"HEY! What do you think your doing?"_

Oh Edmund I know my brothers voice anywhere.

**EDMUND POV earlier that day (lunch)**

It was lunch and my friends and I walked by a small store with flowers and sweets. One of my friends wanted something for his girl so we decided to go in. I saw a bunch of yarrow flowers and laurels leaves, just like Lucy's crown. Perfect. Lately Lucy has been so off lately, since Pete and Su left. I was planning to surprise her by going to get her after school and taking a walk in the park, like we would do in Narnia through the woods. Although the trees won't wave and dance in the wind while the dryads sing, Lucy still prefers being outdoors then stuck in some stuffy old school. I see some of Lucy's favorite chocolate and ask to buy them as well.

_"Must be an amazing girl"_ the cashier says.

_"She is"_ I respond with a smile.

**After school**

Carrying the flowers and chocolate I walk over to Lucy's school thinking of how this should brighten Lucy's mood a bit. I look up hearing someone say Lucy. At the entrance of Lucy's school I see some girls and guys a little older then Lucy laughing at a small girl. LUCY! I run over, but before I do I see a boy push her causing her to trip and probably scrap her leg or arm.

_"HEY! What do you think your doing"_ I yell.

They look up; I can see the fear in their eyes when they see me. I walk close and go straight to Lucy to help her up.

_"Are you alright my Valiant Queen?"_ I question out of habit.

_"I am. Thank you."_

I get up and punch the boy.

_"Don't touch my sister, you rotten brat"_ with the voice of the Just King that made our boldest enemies cower in fear. I saw him quickly get up and scurry behind his friends.

_"How do you know she didn't deserve it."_ A girl near him said.

_"Yeah, what happened to listening to both sides before throwing a punch" _I heard another boy say.

_"Lucy would never start anything." _I counter, _"I know my sister."_

_"Now, apologize"_ I command.

_"Ed"_ I hear Lucy say quietly behind me.

_"No, that's not how they should treat you,they will apologize." _I say in a menacing voice.

_"Sorry Lucy" _I hear them mumble as they quickly run off.

With a much softer and gentler voice I ask_, "are they the ones that have been bothering you Lu?"_

I'm surprised when she jumps into my arms holding me close as she says softly her voice a little muffled with her face in my chest,_ "I'm sorry Ed I didn't want to bother you but they were just so cruel sometimes. And I'm the Valiant Queen I'm suppose to be strong."_

_"Believe me you are my Queen."_ I say with a gentle voice.

_"Thank you Ed"_ I hear her say softly.

LUCY POV

_"Thank you Ed" _I say softly as I get up.

I look over and see some flowers and chocolate and walk over and notice there yarrow flowers and laurel leaves with my favorite chocolate.

I look over at Ed with a smile and ask in a teasing voice._ "My Ed, flowers **and** chocolate, trying to court a girl are we."_

A see a slight blush come to his cheeks before it disappears and is replaced with a smirk.

As he walks over and says _"Of course, I can't approach a queen as lovely and beautiful as Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia without gifts, that would be improper."_

I quickly run over and give him a big hug telling him thank you again.

_"Now my Queen would you care to join me for a walk through the park" _he says with a small bow once I let go.

_"I would my King."_ I say with a bow and smile towards him.

**Looks like Edmund isn't so Just when it comes to his family**

* * *

sorry didn't know how to end it. please review.


End file.
